


Double Date

by Ribbons_Undone



Series: Double Up! [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Date Night, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, PDA, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves at The Nasty Burger on a double date.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Double Up! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751980
Kudos: 47





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If you don’t know who Wes Weston is, allow me to enlighten you and proceed to rock your world forever. I found out about Wes from [THIS LINK](https://lexosaurus.tumblr.com/post/187145974542/im-new-to-the-phandom-and-was-wondering-who-the) and less than 12 hours later, I was hard in love and this ficlet was born. I mean, it was pretty much your classic case of ‘love at first (and only) sight.’
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supernatural or Danny Phantom, but I like to think I own a little piece of Wes as part of the collective Fanon.

_Double Date_

“Come on, Sammy, it’s been a while since we’ve done date night,” Dean said, sliding into the booth across from his brother. Sam was less than impressed.

“I know, Dean, but here? Seriously? The word _nasty_ is literally in the name.” Sam gave his brother a pointed look.

“You know you like it nasty,” Dean just said, raising his eyebrows and grinning shamelessly at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at that and gave a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll go order. What do you want?”

As Dean rattled off the most disgusting, greasy thing on the menu, Sam’s eyes were pulled to the door. Two high school boys walked in, almost identical aside from the slight difference in height and the hair color. One had raven black locks, the other ginger.

The black-haired kid was scowling similar to how Sam had been when he first walked in. Sam drew his eyes back to Dean, who had finished and was giving him a look that said, ‘ _Well, are you going to go order or what?’_ Sam sighed again and got up to stand in line.

He was right behind the two kids who had just walked in, and couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.

“Really, Wes? Here? I thought we agreed to keep a low profile,” the black-haired kid was saying.

“We’re just two friends out for a burger, Danny, lighten up,” the red-head—Wes—replied.

The one named Danny gave a little grunt but seemed to let it go. That is, until the red head reached over and subtly slipped his hand into his ‘friend’s’. Danny jumped a little and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. When he looked back at the line, Sam pretended to be extremely interested in the design of the establishment he was occupying. He could see the kid—Danny—give him the once-over out of the corner of his eye and then turn back to face the front of the line. Sam saw his shoulders relax a little as he came to the conclusion that there weren’t any immediate threats to their ‘low profile’. The younger Winchester then watched as Danny shifted his hand in the other boy’s grip and gave it a little squeeze.

Sam couldn’t help but grin. He watched the two from his peripheral the entire time they were ordering. They only broke apart when they trailed off to find a table. Sam ordered himself and returned to his own booth to wait. When he arrived he was in much higher spirits.

“Well don’t you look dapper,” Dean said, grinning at him. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing,” Sam replied. He reached across the table to grab Dean’s hand. Dean struggled a little and tried to pull back, but Sam persisted and gripped tighter.

“Sam, we’re in public,” Dean protested, leaning in and dropping his voice.

“I know,” Sam replied, in equal secrecy. He jerked his head toward the couple sitting in the booth aside from them.

“What?” Dean asked, not getting it yet. Sam sighed.

“They’re on a date,” Sam explained, “Like us.”

“Oh,” Dean replied. He gave the two boys a once-over and grinned. “How ‘bout that.”

“Think we should make things a little easier for them?” Sam asked. He eyed his brother across the table with a grin that spoke of mischief.

Dean considered it for a moment.

“I mean, I guess. It’s not like we’re going to be in this town very long,” he said. “But you really think it’ll _help_ , Sammy? It could just make things worse.”

“Worse than pretending to be what they’re not?” Sam reasoned, “Like us?” 

“Point taken,” Dean replied. He glanced over at the couple, then back to Sam. “Okay, how do we do this thing, Romeo?”

“You have to ask?” Sam pinned him with a look that said, _really, Dean_.

“Well, I just figured—” Dean started to say. Then he stopped, laughed a little. The sarcasm was thick as he said, “Okay, then. C’mere _sweetheart_.”

Dean grabbed the front of Sam’s shirt and pulled him across the table to him. His mouth captured Sam’s lips and moved against them slowly. Sam made a little noise like he always did when Dean kissed him like that. They made out for a long minute until they heard the surprised little gasps coming from the booth next to them.

Dean laid it on extra thick then, and Sammy seemed to be into it. They pulled back a long minute later, and when they did, both were flushed and warm from their open display of affection.

Both Winchesters looked over at the two high school boys on their date, who were staring quite openly at the couple who had just been seriously _macking_ on each other just a second ago. Both were pretty hilarious shades of red, too. Dean and Sam gave them a dose of their most charming Winchester grins.

Across the room came the call from the wait staff.

“Order up!”

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I had to seriously dial back Sam and Dean’s kiss to feel okay giving this a T rating. If it feels hollow, it’s cuz writing fluffy kisses is not my forte. 
> 
> When I had the idea for this, I didn’t expect it to come out like this, but I’m extremely pleased with the results! I also didn’t expect the idea to come so fast! This ended up being a series of shorts, so there is more! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
